The proposed R25 effort plays a significant role in organizing, communicating, and educating about the new discipline of oncofertility. By working as a member of the interdisciplinary team with all researchers on the project, this R25 effort presents the emerging discipline to new members of the field and physicians and patients whose work and life will be impacted[unreadable]and improved[unreadable]as a result. We plan to develop three types of learning resources: (a) patient- and parent-facing;(b) physician-facing; and (c) pipeline-facing. Each will provide learning tools appropriate to the needs of a particular audience. We seek to apply our insights into how learning takes place in classroom, online, informal, and professional settings to the challenges of educating practitioners in the newly emerging interdisciplinary field of oncofertility, communicating the processes and practices of this discipline in lay terms to patients and their families, and supporting them through a complex and emotionally charged decision making process regarding fertility preservation. The effort proposed here plays a significant role in training the first generation of oncofertility scholars. The Oncofertility Consortium we plan to create will provide oncofertility grand rounds as well as customized elearning modules to a nationwide (and international) audience of fellows, researchers, and health care providers. The ability to communicate a consistent conceptual framework and foster a shared vocabulary are hallmarks of defining a community of practice within a field. This is a particular challenge given that we are attempting to do this communication simultaneously and interactively with the development of the discipline itself. Finally, we will directly address the need to educate the public on this new field and the promise it holds for the preservation of fertility in women and girls facing the challenge of cancer treatment. The Patient-Parent- Partner Education and Support Network will create a rich, web-based resource, informed by research on the patient/physician decision making process, that will support patients and their families by explaining new options and supporting them in making the most informed decision regarding fertility preservation in the face of a cancer diagnosis.